Horseback riding is an outdoor exercise that may allow a person to work out and get close to nature, and thus is a very beneficial exercise. However, due to high cost of horseback riding, this exercise is less popular.
Various horseback riding machines are available on the market, including active horseback riding machines and passive horseback riding machines. Motion trajectories of horseback riding machine products available on the market are mainly horizontally elliptical or figure-eight-shaped, and lack rhythm control with great differences from the characteristics of the actual horseback riding motion. The existing various horseback riding machines have a common problem of low similarity to real horseback riding in motion characteristics, and thus may not give a user the use experience of simulating horseback riding and also hardly achieve the desired effect of keeping fit.